Unfortunate Arrangements
by kennna97
Summary: When Clary has a family dinner and is informed that she is now engaged she is very much more than just shocked. How will she react when she finds out who it is? Or that the person she is now engaged to (because of blackmail) She hates with every fiber in her body? Bad summary but this is my first story on here,let me know if i should continue! Includes the Whole gang!
1. An unforgettable Dinner

**So this is My first Story, Let me know if i should continue if its good or bad! I dont own the Mortal Instruments unfortunately im not that much of a genius.**

I was on my way to dinner with my family, that is how this horrible day started. It was just supposed to be a nice little get together. Boy was I wrong. This is where my story begins, fresh out of college trying to open my own art gallery...

"Mom i'm home" I yelled as i walked into the house, throwing my keys into the glass bowl in foyer.

"Oh Clary its so good to see you how are you sweetheart? Come sit you are a bit late, but that is ok." She said as she gave me a hug she looked a bit frazzled but i shrugged it off. My mother was always a bit erratic. She was a beautiful women and people tell me i look like her all the time but i dont see it sure with the curly red hair and the emerald eyes but that is where it ends. She is tall and curvy where im short and have somewhat ok boobs but thats about it, im am no where near as beautiful as my mother, but hey we cant have everything in life can we?

As I entered the kitchen my big brother Jon came and gave me a big hug. I will mention now that Jon and i look nothing the same, his white blonde hair and sharp angled face closely resembled my father but the only characteristics we share are our eyes and a small birth mark on the insides of our wrists. It almost looks like a weird tattoo but its just a birth mark.

"Hey Clare-Bear" he whispered to me sounding solemn. I pulled away searching his face looking for a sign as to what was wrong, but all he did was smile warily at me.

"Whats going on?" I asked confused looking around the room at my Mother, brother, and step father who also looked a bit upset.

" Lets eat first before we have a little conversation Clary. Please I need to have just a normal dinner for a few minutes." My mother replied looking at me pleadingly, i immediately started to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I nodded my head yes biting my lip.

Dinner was quite with small chat and questions about random things, like how my best friends Simon, and Izzy were how my attempts at running a gallery were going, and random stuff like that. When everyone was done with dinner my mother lead us all to the living room and sat me down. The uneasy feeling returning almost immediately.

"Clary..." She looked at me sadly, "We have some news that you aren't going to like. And please before you freak out on us hear me out OK?" I opened my mouth to reply but she put her and up to silence me. " You are getting engaged!" she tried to add fake cheer to her voice but it didn't work. My mouth dropped open and is started to say something but she put her hand up again. "We are forced into this sweetheart I can't give you all the details, but i will tell you it has to do with your fathers murder and the other person in this situation is being blackmailed into it as well"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. My mind was racing something connecting to my fathers Murder? But what does that have to do with me? Why? All the questions popping into my head were suffocating me. I couldn't breathe couldn't move. I was being forced into an engagement? "who?" i croaked out.

At that my mothers face fell even farther if that was possible. "Clary I..." my step father Luke cut her off.

"We can't tell you right now... All we can say is your apartment has already been packed up and moved into your new place with your fiance who you have met before..." He looked up at me begging me to understand.

"WHO THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH?" I screamed I cant handle this oh my god this is way to much.

" Here is the address to his place, but sweetheart it is imperative that in public you act like a happy couple, is that clear? They are always watching do you understand?" I refused to look at him. "Do you UNDERSTAND? It is imperative for your guys safety." Finally i nodded and looked up at him.

"I understand" God what is happening right now? I can't even think straight...

"Good. Now here is the address to your place. Good luck sweetheart. Please understand that we would never make you do this unless it was absolutely necessary." Luke handed me a small piece of paper with an address and gave me a hug and a kiss on the head, as did my mom and Jon.

"It's going to be ok Clare-Bear, you'll see" Jon whispered as he hugged me.

I left the house hailing a cab, and handing him the address. trying to think who this mystery person could possibly be? and also...What the hell just happened?

The cabby driver dropped me off in front of the most gorgeous apartment building I had ever seen , i just starred up in awe. I guess its now or never and with that i entered the building and headed to the clerks desk.

" Umm... my name is Clary Fray I was sent-" the clerk cut me off with out even looking up at me.

"Pent House, here is your key" I looked at her in shock... penthouse?

When I reached the door... I guess my door I was hesitant what if this person was some kind of psycho? Shut up Clary imagination just go in. And so I did.

To the say the least I was NOT prepared to see the person inside. There on the couch was the most arrogant, snobby, ass hat of all ass hats, who unfortunately is also the most beautiful blonde haired golden eyed angel you will ever see. And I hate him with every fiber in my entire being.

There in front of me sat Jace Wayland.

"Hey little red" He said to me smirking at my shocked face, I stood there completely frozen starring at him " Take a picture" he said "It will last longer but i do have to say it wont capture the immense glory of all of this." He said gesturing him to himself.

"You have to be FUCKING kidding me" I said. Kill me know dear Lord take me please end me before this Misery begins.


	2. Acquaintances

**Oh my goodness thank you guys for all of the feed back! Those really do make me happy lol I do not own TMI unfortunately but here is chapter to enjoy!**

It had been a week since i had moved in and Jace and i hadn't exchanged a single word since i first walked in the door. I Had stood there staring at him and then stormed off to find my bedroom and then holed myself in there for the rest of the evening not even bothering to eat dinner. We never spoke because A. I hate him and B. we never see each other. My days had been going like this since i had moved in: Wake up at 5:30 go for a run to the gym work out run home. Take a shower and leave for work. I would get home around 7:00 each night.

Jace would never be home when i got home from my runs and didnt get home till 11:00pm doing god knows what with god knows who. By the time he got home i would have already eaten dinner and gone to my room to paint or draw or do something. And i never bothered to leave my room to say hello either. It's saturday today though, which means that Im sleeping in.

When i finally wake up i look at my clock and it reads 9:30. I get up and head to the kitchen in desperate need of a cup of coffee. When i get there though guess who i see? The ass hat himself is sitting at the table drinking coffee while typing something on his laptop.

"Good Morning" he says without looking up from his computer.

"Uh… morning?" i stuttered surprised he said anything to me. I was trying desperately not to stare at him, i mean i hate the guy but there is no way you can deny that he is one hot mother fucker. He is currently only wearing low rise sweatpants that show his muscular V perfectly. Oh good god hormones shut up you hate him.

I walk over to get a cup of coffee leaning against the counter staring out the window. "Is this how we are going to live?" He asked suddenly. "Never speaking or seeing each other? Because when i imagined moving in with a girl this is not how i pictured it" he said still not bothering to look up from his computer. Im quiet for a moment

"This isn't something either of us wanted to why pretend?" I asked coldly.

"Maybe but we are stuck with this arrangement no matter if we like it or not so why make our lives more miserable?" he asked finally looking up from his laptop.

"This is a living hell" I murmured to myself turning my back to him, "Jace," I sighed " I can't stand you, you can't stand me cant we just leave it at that ? Go ahead keep sleeping with other women I don't really care just dont bring them home." Suddenly i was spun around and pinned to the counter behind me. Jace pressed up against me his face inches from mine, his eyes burning

" Why would you ever think something like that?" He asked hardley. "We are engaged, i would NEVER NEVER cheat on you fake relationship or not. Is that understood?" He said staring at me so intensely I had to look down. I nodded mutely still staring down. Jace leaned forward even more and whispered in my ear "good" and then i felt his lips kiss the sensitive skin behind my ear, and i jerked back looking shocked he just smiled and let go of me and walked out of the room.

What the hell just happened? I shook my head and finished my coffee this was going to be the hardest things i had ever faced in my life. *********************************************************************************************************

**Time skip to that evening.**

I had gone grocery shopping all day getting necessities for the house but now Izzy, my best friend and unfortunately Jace's sister was on her way over so we could get ready together so we could go clubbing.

"I can't believe you have to be engaged to him, though you guys do make like the cutest couple ever because like you are soooo short and he is tall and ugh why do you guys have to hate each other?" Izzy whined at me as she did my hair.

"You know why Izzy and trust me we do not look cute together" "I know" she sighed. "here go put this on-" she was about hand me something that was supposed to be a dress but looked more like a very small shirt. There was a knock on the door. There stood Jace looking uneasy.

" Clary, I um. You have to wear this." he shoved a box into my hands and left the room. I opened the small ring box and found the most gorgeous ring inside Silver with a big rounded diamond with little diamonds on the band.

"well that was a romantic proposal… Not" I snorted. I closed the box and put it on the counter.

"Clary you know you have to wear it" Izzy said looking at me.

"Yeah in public but that thing won't be near my finger when im home." Izzy just sighed and finished my make up and made me change. When i looked in the mirror i was shocked i mean izzy always makes me look good but never this good.

"Izzy whats with all the extra effort?" I asked. "Dont you want Jace and all the other guys to drool all over you?" She winked "come on lets go the guys are waiting for us" i just rolled my eyes but i followed her regardless. **********************************************************************************************************

When we got down the stairs to join the guys, all of their jaws dropped. Izzy looking gorgeous as ever in huge heels and a cute little sequined black dress. I on the other hand a mid thigh tight dress on that wrapped my body in black my hair was down in perfect ringlets and I had an amazing smokey eye going for me. I looked sexy as hell. Magnus just smiled and Alec looked like he wanted to tell his sister to put some clothes on, Simon just stared at his girlfriend with his mouth hanging open. Jon on the other hand wasnt looking at either of us he was hard core glaring at Jace, who was looking me up and down over and over again.

"Oh come on pick your jaws up off the ground and lets go!" Izzy said ratherly impatiently.

**Just a quick little filler hopefully I will be able to update again tonight :) Please leave a review with your thoughts I would greatly appreciate it! **


	3. A Sassy Night In The Club

**Ok here you guys go dang two chapters in one day?! I feel like i cant get this out of my head quick enough lol Sooo i do not own TMI. And ps. if you listen to the song when reading a certain part it makes is so much sassier and better lol The song is Blue Jeans by Jessie James ( i do not own that either) OK enough here you guys go! **

I stepped out of the club and into the street when we finally got to the club, i looked around for a second taking everything in. I was about to turn around when i felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked up shocked to see Jace looking down at me. What the ?!

"What the hell do you-" I started but he cut me off by leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"Remember little red we are a happily engaged couple out in public so act like you don't hate my guts please" I sucked in a breathe i had totally forgotten about the fact that we had to act like a real couple in public. Finally i nodded slightly. And at that he kissed me behind my ear again, i shuddered man he really needs to stop doing that.

I finally looked up to see Izzy staring at us smiling slightly shaking her head. To that i just glared at her. It felt strange to have Jaces arm wrapped around me he was warm and I could feel his strong muscles as he gripped me closer to him as some guy across the street whistled at me.

"Oh this calls for many, many rounds of shots!" magnus yelled as we entered the club once we were inside Jace let go of me and headed to the bar with Magnus instantly my side felt cold where he had once been. But before i could think any further into it Izzy had grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We danced with everyone and anyone laughing and grinding with strangers and each other we were already tipsy but hey what are weekends for?

After many many MANY rounds of shots later (I was so far gone i probably wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow) Izzy decided that it was time to unleash the full on sexy Izzy and Clary show. Singing up on the stage Izzy absolutely loves my voice but i don't think that its very good but oh well im drunk BITCHES YOLO. So sorry i used yolo but hey its true!

"I have a _very _special treat for you all here is MY best friend clary and she is gonna go full on sass on you guys out there!" Izzy slurred on the stage. Oh good god what am i about to do?

I grabbed the microphone from Izzy and said " Ok all the ladies out here tonight im gonna need your help with the chorus and the the sassy dancing do you guys think you can do that for me?" A course of "yeahs" and girls screams and giggles erupted from the crowd. "OK here we go, boys watch and learn!" Damn alcohol makes me bold!

**I hang in my blue jeans**

**I sway in my blue jeans**

**Representing Georgia**

**So I twange in my blue jeans**

I started to rock my hips and dance for the crowd.

**Who likes my blue jeans?**

**You like my blue jeans**

**Specially when I wear my**

**Cowboy boots with my**

At this i pointed to a random guy at the front and danced with him

"K'mon Ladies help me out here!" I yelled to the crowd

**I, I'm so fly**

**I got a fresh new pair that's so tight**

**{uh} I, I'm so fly**

**I got a fresh new pair that's so tight {oh}**

At this i slowly dropped it low singing from each knee facing different directions

**I got a brand new pair of blue jeans**

**Me and my posse looking fresh and so clean**

**Headed out, rocking 'til the early morning**

**Giving my sugar one sweet performance**

**{hey, hey} Don't matter what you wearing**

**{hey, hey} It's about the way you wear it**

**{hey, hey} Don't matter what you wearing**

**{hey, hey} It's about the way you**

At this i stood up and Izzy and another girl stood behind me as we sassily walked up the stage and pointed at random girls so they started dancing for us.

**I step in my blue jeans**

**Home wreck in my blue jeans**

**Got it from my momma**

**So I'm blessed in my**

**I sing in my blue jeans**

**Bling in my blue jeans**

**When I hit the country club**

**I get in free with my**

**Oh, I'm like whoa**

**I got a fresh new pair that's so dope**

**Oh, I'm like whoa**

**I got a fresh new pair that's so dope**

We just continually prance around the stage singing and grinding with random guys laughing the whole time. oh alcohol you are my friend.

**Y'all ready for this?**

**Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey**

**When I bend and snap**

**When I step and clap**

**Everybody asks, 'Who is that?'**

**When I'm out in public**

**Everybody loves it**

**I know what they wondering**

**When I bend and snap**

**When I step and clap**

**Everybody asks, 'Who is that?'**

**When I'm out in public**

**Everybody loves it**

**I know what they wondering**

All of us girls got real sassy here bending and snapping like our lives depended on it not a singles guys mouth was closed in the whole club. As i was stepping and clapping i caught Jace staring at me with a smirk on his face and a look i couldn't identify in his eyes. I quickly looked away.

**I look rich in my blue jeans**

**Slap a (ow!) **(Izzy Slapped my butt with a giggle) **in my blue jeans**

**Boys looking as I rock my hips in my** (All the girls rocked their hips nice and slow)

**I tease in my blue jeans**

**I squeeze in my blue jeans**

**And when I blow up**

**I'm getting free pairs uh**

**Dont matter whatcha wearing**

**its the way you wear it**

**heyyy ya **

We broke off laughing as the club erupted with cheers. ya we were pretty great. I looked over and Jace was still staring at me i blushed and looked away again. What the heck is going on?! Come on Clary get a hold of yourself!

After we got off the stage Izzy and I danced some more and took some more shots, but that is all i can remember because suddenly everything went dark.

**Jace POV (I know exciting lol)**

Damn she looks to good every guy in this damn club is eye fucking her and i hate it i just want to punch them all in the face and show them the ring on her small little finger that claims her to him. But i can't she already hates me and she would hate me even more if i did that. Damn this whole situation sucks. Her singing that song and the way she danced holy fucking shit i couldnt breathe she is one hot girl…. not that i would mention that to her.

"Jace Jace hello earth to Jace" I snap out of my head to see Izzy in front of me with a very much passed out clary on the floor. "she is fine she just drank too much and blacked out now come help me" Izzy said before i could even open my mouth.

I head over to the petite little red head laying on the floor and gently pick her up bridal style cradling her head between my chest and chin, damn she is so small she doesn't was a thing even if she is just dead weight.

Izzy looks at us for a second saying something that suspiciously sounds like too cute before grabbing her phone out and snapping a quick pic. I glare at my sister over clary's flaming hair but she holds her hand up. " It was a moment that need to be captured" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What ever, Im going to take her home she is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow" I said to Izzy and she just nodded smiling like a maniac as we left.

I didnt let go of clary the whole way home when i finally got to our apartment i took her to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. I was about to leave the room when suddenly clary screamed an earth shattering scream I spun her around to see her still passed out whimpering and shaking.

"PLease please stop stop STOP" she shrieked i rushed over to her and gathered her in my arm .

"shh clary wake up wake up its ok im right here wake up baby" I whispered to her. Her eyes flew open and she just started shaking and crying holding onto me for dear life we stayed that way for a while her clinging onto me for dear life as i rocked her back and forth. Finally her breathing calmed and she fell asleep again.

I looked down at her and gently kissed the top of her head. What was that i wondered. I gently tucked her in and fell asleep next to her on top of the covers just in case she had another episode. I will leave before she wakes up so she doesn't know i stayed here i thought as i drifted off to

sleep.

**Clary POV**

when i woke in the morning my head was pounding as if someone was repeatedly hitting me in the head with a sledge hammer. When i finally dragged myself out of bed i caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror. Holy shit did i look absolutely hideous make EVERYWHERE all my clothes were still on from last night except for my shoes.

What happened last night? How did i get home? I couldnt remember a thing….

When i finally made my way to the kitchen (cleaned up) i was greeted with the smell of hashbrowns and eggs and greasy food. It smelled amazing when i rounded the corner there was Jace shirtless and in sweats again cooking eggs at the stove.

"Here you go the best cure to a hangover known to man" Jace said smiling crookedly at me,

"Do you remember anything from last night?" A look of mischief entered his eyes

I groaned oh no what did i do last night?

**There you guys go let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :) **


	4. The Fight

**I am so sorry guys! I meant to update like way long ago but the night I went to write up a new chapter I had a colicing pony that I had to stay with till 11pm with and then life got super busy with finals for my classes and so on ... so life lol Here is a small little chapter until i can write some more! please review and let me know how you guys feel about it! :) **

It had been weeks since the whole club incident. Jace and I had gone back to our normal routines. Never really talking or seeing each other but when we did it was conversations with snide remarks and jabs at each other. It wasn't pretty.

"anybody home?" I heard Jace call from the entry way.

"In the Kitchen," i called out. please let him just go to his room.

I looked up when I heard him clearing throat looking at me with a hard look, "When were you going to tell me?" He asked harshly, angry was understatement he looked down right pissed off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked surprised at his sudden anger.

"Don't try and play innocent," He snarled. "I can't believe this!" He slammed his hand on the counter next to him. "How could you do this?"

"Jace, what the Hell are you talking about?" I asked shrinking back he was so angry.

"Jesus Christ Clary I know you didnt want this, hell who would? But seriously how can you do this to anyone… even me? I PROMISED YOU!" He was screaming now, and he was terrifying.

"Jace please calm-"

"Dont you dare tell me to calm down," he boomed, "you know i thought you were the good one in this relationship! Not some sultty whore!"

My mouth dropped open, all the air left my lungs and i felt like I had been slapped across the face. "Jace what the FUCK are you talking about," I managed to ground out.

"You wanna play dumb? Fine! I got a phone call earlier today from you, and you wanna know what i heard on the other end? I heard you having sex with some. We are engaged clary!"

I stood stock still… what the hell? I was with Magnus all day, he had stopped at the shop. "Jace i seriously don't know what your talking about, I was with-"

"Just stop clary, just stop you can't get out of this one." He looked at me with so much spite, I could hardly breathe. Then a spark of anger flared up inside me.

"Jace that didn't happen, and who are you to call me a liar?" I screamed

"Clary there is evidence I heard it with my own ears, what more do I need?" he yelled back.

We stood in the kitchen screaming at each other for at least five minutes just screaming, at one another, words flying. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore, I just stormed out of the kitchen and ran to my room.

I Grabbed my spandex and sports bra and threw it on with a light jacket over it and then grabbed my gym bag and headed for the door as i put my hair up into a ponytail.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jace asked a few steps behind me.

"That is none of your goddamn business." I retorted as i reached the door and began opening it.

"Like hell it is, you are still my fiance!" he roared.

"Last time I checked Jace, that doesn't mean you own me." I said and stepped out the door slamming it in his face.

I pulled out my phone and texted Izzy.

Meet me at the studio in 10.


	5. Dancing With Danger

**Hi guys sorry for such a long time! I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday season! I dont own TMI or anything lol sorry its a short one but I will try and update again tonight or tomorrow ! No promises though ha life gets a little busy! **

I was so mad I, ran straight to the studio how could he accuse me like that without even asking me first? like who is he to claim I would do something like that, I was with Magnus all day it didnt make any sense...

when I finally got to the studio I threw my dance bag aside and turned on the music. I let it consume me and wholeheartedly danced all my feelings out to the movements the anger that was built up the frustration with everything just came out in my movements when I finally finished the number I was breathing hard and couldnt seem to get enough air in my lungs i was confused and hurt and it was consuming me. I looked up to see Izzy standing in the doorway looking at me, with concern.

" what happened Clary, I haven't seen you dance like that in a very, very long time." she asked her eyes full of worry.

"Your fucking brother that's what happened," I spat looking at the ground then I sighed, "I'm sorry iz its not your fault. I went on to explain everything that happened from the yelling to the fight, his accusation. Everything and that i didnt even get to prove that I was innocent, that I was with Magnus all day.

"he didn't even let you explain like at all?" izzy asked

"nope it was, you're a liar I have proof and your a fucking whore that's pretty much what came out"

"well, how are you feeling? are you ok?" she asked tentatively

"I guess... I just never thought he would call me something so horrible and then not listen to a word I had to say." I said biting my lip. No get a hold of yourself clary you are stronger than this… remember you hate him and this just furthers that hate.

"Enough talk" I say suddenly getting up, " I'm tired of it. let's dance I'm feeling some B". I said grinning at Izzy she knows that when I dance to Beyonce the inner tigress (is that even a thing lol) comes out. I think dancing is the only time that I can be sexy. I head to the sound system turning on Beyonce partition how I love dancing to Beyonce and the sassiness of it all.

the beat came on and the music consumed us we danced like it was a lot like nobody was watching which no one was, which was nice but at the same time it would be one hell of a show.

when the song finally ended Izzy and I were breathing heavily and laughing our butts of oh man i love izzy.

We danced some more until we finally collapsed on our backs heads together and just talked.

"What are you gonna do?" Izzy asked.

"I really dont know…. I dont want to go back to the apartment but i also dont want to look like some coward." I sighed god why is this so hard. " Why can't i just have a normal life? I was okay with being a cat lady for the rest of my life iz.."

she turned towards me propping herself up on her elbow, " you would have met someone else you wouldn't be a cat lady Clary."

"Izzy, i have never wanted any of this. There is no one out there for me and i had come to terms with that and now im being forced into something with someone who not only doesn't love me but hates me and thinks im some kind of whore." I let out a big breathe.

"Clary i can't believe you look at your life like that." Izzy said hardly. I looked over at her surprised at her outburst of anger. She got up and grabbed her bag and went to the door. " When you wanna look at yourself in a positive light and realize how amazing you are, but until then i don't know if i can handle being around someone who doesn't respect themselves." and with that she stormed out.

What is my life coming to i thought. Everything is falling apart.

I was walking around the streets of New York for hours, just walking around thinking about everything, The conversation with Jace just playing over and over and over in my head. I had never seen him so mad but the more i played it in my head i realized part of the look in his eyes was hurt.

I was startled out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. it was a text from an unknown number

_I see you. _

A shiver ran down my spine as i glanced around. calm down its just a prankster. My phone buzzed again

_Get out of town or you will regret it,_

Ok time to panic, My phone buzzed again

_I know everything about you and unless you want everyone you love to suffer i suggest you get out of this city within the next 3 hours or you will be begging for mercy._

My first thoughts A. Holy shit my world is really falling apart. B. OH MY FUCKING GOD HOLY SHIT FLYING BALLs

_i suggest you take this seriously. i know about what happened 4 years ago. you have 2 hours to get out of here or i will pick off those close to you one by one_

Another shiver ran down my spine, I waited a moment but no more texts came. I hailed a cab quickly.

"Where to?" The cabby asked

"The airport, its time i go home." I said pulling out my phone and putting it to my ear

"Hi I need a ticket for the next plane to Amsterdam, It flies out in an hour? Perfect. No I dont have any luggage"

My heart was beating hard,from the thought of going home.

Goodbye New York, Hello the Netherlands

**Let me know what you think! PS. I imagine clary doing these dances go to youtube and look up breathe me by sia trio its the first video the girl farthest left in the sports bra is who i imagine clary to be. ( I do not own or know who posted this so disclaimer here lol) for the second routine look up Yonce Vanessa Hudgens its the first video as well (Again disclaimer lol) Enjoy! review review review! **


	6. Regret

**Here is another quick chapter! Let me know what you think! I do not own any of TMI :( but thats ok! lol **

**Jace POV**

I had settled down a little since clary had stormed out. I wasn't happy that she had just upped and left, but it gave me time to breathe and cool off so I didn't say anymore horrible things to her. I hadnt meant what I said to her, it just came out. I never pegged her to be that kind of girl.

This feeling I was having was new, I used to never give a rats ass what girls did they could make their own choices just like i could make mine. But I was telling the truth to clary when i told her I wouldn't cheat I would be loyal to her even if this was a set up thing. All I could think of was that stupid phone call and the sounds from the other side of the phone, someone moaning her name and her squeaks and sighs in reply. It was disgusting and it hurt and filled me with rage all at the same time.

BANG BANG BANG

my head jerked to the sound of someone banging on the door and buzzer. I sat there for a while hoping whoever it was would just go away and let me wallow in my misery until Clary got home… or maybe it was clary, no she wouldn't knock. The banging continued so I dragged myself up and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" I asked with an irritated voice

"You mother Fucking Asshole better let me up RIGHT NOW or i will hang you from your toes" Izzy's VERY angry voice came crackling through the speakers.

I sighed " Do I have to let me up?" I asked sarcastically

"If you dont you will wish you were never born."

"Fine" I buzzed her in and went back to the couch.

I heard her slam the door and then the next thing I know she is standing there right in front of me, looking more angry than I have ever seen her tapping her toe.

"can i help you?" I asked flippantly

" what the fuck is wrong with you? I was just with clary at the dance studio, and she was upset out her mind" My stomach dropped at the thought. " She said you didnt even let her say a single thing about the whole situation! What were you thinking?!" She huffed getting super red in the face.

"I was thinking that she was cheating on me with some loser and accidentally butt dialed me and i caught her in the act." I drawled out slowly. Izzy was already shaking her head

"You're an idiot" she whipped out her phone and then handed it to me. I looked at her questioningly " Just put it to your ear and then ask magnus what he did to day and who he did it with"

I looked at her irritatedly but did as she asked

"Hello" came Magnus's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey its Jace" I sighed

"Oh hey what's up goldie?" he asked cheerfully

"I am supposed to ask you what you did today and who you did it with."

"Oh ok…. well i ate breakfast-"

"Magnus" I growled out, I was not in the mood.

"Fine I was with Clary at the art studio I was helping her put up some paintings, because the poor little deary can't reach that high why?" My heart stopped beating and then like tsunami wave guilt and anger at myself came washing over me.

I just hung up on Magnus and stared open mouth up at Izzy. "where is she i have to talk to her, I have to make this right," I said .

"she is probably at the studio on 4th still she is probably still dancing because of me…" she trailed off saying the last part mostly to herself but i heard it anyways.

"What do you mean because of you?" I asked suspiciously

"We got in a fight, well never mind you are in deeper shit than me go get her and apologize for the ass you were and have always been.

I Left in a rush but when i got to the studio she wasn't there. So I went back to the apartment and waited. and waited. She didn't come home that night or the next and no one had heard from her.

She had just vanished and fear consumed me. What had I done? First thing tomorrow morning i was gonna file a missing persons report, i had tried earlier that day but they said I had to wait until she had been missing for a longer amount of time.

I didn't sleep. I didnt eat. All i Could think was what had i done?

** .REVIEW. Please :) **

**also has anyone read the Mara Dyer trilogy? I just finished the last book and it was amazing! if you haven't read it you should read it!**


	7. The Call

**Sorry for not posting in a while, finals week was a pain! I dont own any of TMI Sorry its so short I will try and update again soon! **

it was finally time to be able to go to the cops with a missing person report. I hadn't slept a wink and no one had heard from clary.

"Yeah I'm on my way to the police station right now," I said to Isabell on the phone. "Yup. bye"

Just as I was putting on my jacket my phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was a blocked number. "Hello?" I asked questioningly.

"Jace?" My heart stopped.

"Clary?" I breathed

"yeah it's me" she said unsurly.

"Oh my god clary where are you? why did you leave? everyone has been everyone has been worried sick! Never mind, are you ok?" Questions just flowed out of my like a flood gate being opened.

"I'm fine." She said in a small voice. "I'm not coming home though Jace"

"what do you mean you're not coming home where are you?

"i've… left the country and I wont be back… ever" her voice cracked at the last part, she sounded different though she had a light accent.

"why not clary? this is your home! If its because of the fight I am so sorry Clary I can never apologize enough for what I said to you, it was horrible and despicable and I was just so angry and hurt that I didn't give you the chance to speak and I am so sorry, I will spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to make it up to you…" I let out a long breathe. "I'm just so sorry clare"

The other end of the line was quiet. "Clary?" and then I heard a ruckess and someone yelling in a language I didn't understand.

"Hold on Im coming Ik zal gewoon nog een minuut te zijn" **(Hold on Im coming I will just be another minute ) **Clary shouted back. "I'm sorry Jace I have to go I just wanted to let you know that I was ok and not to go to the police. Sorry it took so long. Tell my family I love them. Have a nice life Jace" And then the line clicked off.

I stared at my phone in shock. Had she just spoken in a different language? It was a clue to where she was… to bad I had no clue what language it was. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for. It rang once before it was answered.

"meet me at Taki's In ten min." And then I hung up.

**OHHHHH! lol Jk not that exciting ha sorry i will try to not disappear again! Review Please :) **

**xo Kenna**


	8. The Cafe

**Hey guys im sorry it has been so long! Life just got super busy and then my computer got broken and I just never had time to sit down and write. Sorry dont hate me! I just also want to say and this is gonna sound dumb but its the truth, i dont proof read my work i just write it and then post it im sorry if you dont like it it's just the way it is im afraid im just to lazy and dont have the time. Hope all is well! I do not own TMI. **

**Read On! **

Jace POV

2 Months later

"Bring her home jace, please" Izzy begged me as i was about to leave for the gates to board my plane.

"I will try iz, but its clary and we still have no idea why she left in the first place-"

"9:30 flight to Amsterdam now boarding" Crackled through the speakers effectively cutting me off. I pulled Izzy into a tight hug "I'll try" I pulled away and boarded the plane without looking back. I found my seat and leaned back closing my eyes, running the past 2 months through my head quickly before drifting off to sleep.

I has met Jon for lunch and explained the phone call i had gotten from clary he had no idea at first, just as confused as I was so we planned to try and go through her accounts to find out where she had gone. But we couldnt trace anything back to her it was like she had never left New York.

The house that night was quiet and i hadn't known what to do I was so stressed. But she was seemingly ok from the phone call. The police couldn't help because clary had specifically said she was fine and that she didn't want any help or to be found.

Life drug around the same everyone tense and worried trying to get a hold of Clary but of course we didn't get anywhere. That is until Jon had come over and asked me about the conversation again I told him everything i could remember.

"She spoke in some other language at one point it sounded like… i didn't know she spoke another language." I said to jon. I looked up to see him looking as if I had just slapped him across the face.

"Dammit." he muttered "Dammit all to hell. Why didn't I think of that earlier?! No she wouldnt go back there." He was lost in his own thoughts when i cut him off

"Jon what are you talking about?" He looked up surprised as if he had forgotten i was there. He took a deep breath and then blew out running a hand through his hair.

"Clary is in Holland, Jace." There was a shocked pause, I opened my mouth but Jon put his hand up. " Wait. let me explain. I never in a million dreams thought she would go back there… i guess i should start from the beginning. I dont know if you know this but my family isnt originally from here. We used to live in a small town In the Netherlands. we moved here when Clary was 14, we moved because," Jon hesitated his eyes filling with sorrow. " Clary… Clary has a twin. My brother Sebastian. Him and Clary were super super close like joined at the hip did everything together, that is until Seb went missing."

He had gone on to explain how he was missing for two years and they never found him. Holland had too many painful memories so they moved to America. Clary he said was Never the same and refused to talk about seb ever again.

Which brings us to present me chasing my "fiance" that i can't stand across the world. The fact of it though is having someone missing from your life for two months makes your perspective change a whole lot. .

/-

Time skip

I had been in Amsterdam for a week looking for clary everywhere i had gone to their old home i looked all over the town asked everybody and anybody if they had seen her but had no luck. I was losing hope and fear had struck through my heart. What if she wasn't ok?

I walked into a small cafe for a cup of coffee in some random town I had stumbled upon on my search. I sat down my heart heavy when a waitress came and took my order, she didn't speak much english so it was a painful process.

I started when i saw a flash of red hair enter the back kitchen. My mind was playing tricks on me i was just willing clary to appear. Great jace now you're going fucking insane why are you even doing this you don't care about this girl i thought to myself.

"hallo iedereen ik ben Dineka en ik ga een paar liedjes te zingen voor u om dingen te beginnen vanavond." I looked to see where that voice i knew so well was coming from and in the corner of the cafe was clary sitting with a guitar her skin tanned.

"clary" I breathed out nothing above a whisper and her eyes snapped up looking straight at me. A mask of horror covering her face.

**Sorry it was short but hey at least its something! Please review it does give us writers inspiration lol I know its a bit of a filler chapter ha but its necessary. Again sorry for any mistakes! **

**Also the Dutch I am using is from google translate so sorry if its not completely correct I do speak it a little and it didnt seem to bad to me so let me know if you speak dutch and its really bad lol OK i will try to update again soon, but dont hate me if it takes a while im about to graduate and then i leave for a trip to mexico and then im back for a while but just a heads up all of august and part of September I will be back packing Europe so i wont be updating at all then. Ok Enough said hope you all have and amazing week!**

**xoxo kennna**

**Translation:**

hello everyone i am Dineka and I am going to sing a few songs for you to start things off tonight.


	9. Yay a Reunion?

**Ok guys I am so sorry its been so long my life has been just so crazy lately! So quick explanation, Dineka Is my aunt's name (my mom had wanted to call me it as well) My family is from the Netherlands so thats where it comes from, but my grandma never spoke dutch to her kids so I don't actually speak much dutch :( which makes me so sad! But Im going to amsterdam and a ton of other places in europe next month ahh! If anyone is interested in my crazy boring life I graduated then I had a competition (have one next weekend as well ahhhh i'm so nervous!) and then I got on a plane and went to cancun for 10 days. And now I am home working my butt off before I leave to Europe for a month of backpacking. Ok wow that was long now enough about me. Lets get on with the story! **

**Enjoy :) **

"What are you doing here Jace?" I asked staring intently at my cup of tea. After the initial shock of seeing Jace wore off I had excused myself from the stage grabbed Jace's arm and dragged him to my apartment without saying a word. Made tea and sat down at my small little table.

"What am I doing here?" He asked incredulously, "What am I doing? I think the better question is what the hell are you doing here Clary? Or even better what the hell were you thinking." He says sharply I can feel his eyes burning into me but I refuse to look up.

"You wouldn't understand" I mumbled weakly.

"Try me Clary." He breathes, but I only shake my head slightly and don't say anything for a long minute.

" Why are you here Jace?" I ask finally after the silence becomes unbearable. " You don't know me you don't care about me…" I trail off and he inhales sharply.

"You may not always be my favorite person clary but that doesn't mean that I don't care" he says in an almost injured tone. No I imagined it Jace doesn't feel hurt. He doesn't care about anyone else's feelings. Again there is a long stretch of silence. "Fine we will start with a smaller question." He says deadpanned " Why did someone call you Dineka?"

"I-" I hesitate this is going to lead to more questions. oh god oh well " I was born here so people know me by Clary so I decided to fly under the radar and go by an old family name"

He's quiet for a moment " Okay"

"Okay? No more questions? Just Okay?" I look up asking suspiciously.

"No more questions" he sighs. "Lets…. lets go explore. I've never been to Amsterdam before." Im shocked by the sudden change but I don't question it because frankly all i want right now is for the ground to swallow me up…

"Okay" I say slowly smiling as crazy as it is to admit I kind of missed Jace, I missed knowing someone… not that I know much about Jace coming to think about it.

An hour later we are walking the streets and I am showing him all my favorite places and Im actually laughing and enjoying myself… With Jace Wayland of all people. But I am I find myself twirling and smiling and showing him a part of me that I have never shown anyone before. And the weirdest part is that I am happy too

(**Insert cliche but totally adorable movie scene here lol)**

After about two hours of just going everywhere (even places I had never been) and exploring we finally found a bench under a tree next to a channel.

"Jace…. I can't- I can't go back to the states" I say nervously I know this is going to strike up more questions but he has to realize I wont be returning home with him.

He is quiet a moment "Why?" there isn't anger or anything just confusion.

"Its hard to explain" I mumble.

"Clary you know you can tell me anything, you know that right?" I'm shocked at how softly he says it and while im touched im also slightly angered by it.

"Why?" I challenge him staring straight into his golden eyes. "Why should I? You don't like me, we hardly know each other. We are literally strangers that are being forced to marry and the little I've known you I have hated you." Im Shaking by the end of my small speech and just staring at my lap when I feel a pair of strong arms encircle me. I Look up startled and my eyes meet a pair of golden orbs.

"I know this relationship isn't the most ordinary, hell its the most dysfunctional situation and the last thing I ever saw happening to us. But these were the cards we were dealt and I know it sucks god does it suck but its life and se we have to make do clary. Everyone at home is worried sick they miss you, they want you home. Your brother needs you….. I need you" He breathes the last part and his arms tighten around me.

I'm shocked and awed by the beauty of a vulnerable Jace right in front of my eyes. Im even more shocked though by what it says and for a mere second I debate if I should just tell him everything, but I cant.

"Jace I can't go back" I say as firmly as I can looking him straight in the eye, but a part of me wavers and I just want to break down.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't, I can never go back" I look out at the canals, and see the beauty before me. It's nothing like New York, it's old and historic and calm in places you would never expect.

" Clary you have to come back your whole life is back in New York. What are you going to do never see them again?"

"thats would probably be the best for everyone" I mumble to myself but Jace has good hearing and catches it.

"Let them decide, what's best for them Clary. They are all grown adults they can make their own decisions."

"You don't understand Jace" I breathe angrily pushing out of his arms and standing up. I vaguely feel this new feeling of nothingness fill me as I push away.

I go to turn and walk away, but Jace is up in a flash grabbing my elbow and spinning me to face him "Then HELP me understand Clary, I want to help but I can't figure out why the hell you won't let me in and help you."

"I'm not a damsel in distress Jace I dont need a savior and I certainly don't need some man who doesn't even like me to try and help me" I say sharply pushing against his chest in a feeble attempt to get away.

"Oh yeah, because I seriously can't stand you Clary I absolutly hate you" He cracks back sarcastically. I falter slightly in my attempt to escape shocked by his statement. "Because someone who hates you that much would travel clear across the world in a potential hopeless quest to find you. Yup you nailed it Clary, you nailed it right on the head." He looks down at me angrily, for a minute and then lets go, turns on his heel and walks away.

I'm left with my jaw wide open and surprise and shock have not only locked me in my place but have also been sketched across my face "Jace!" I call once I have some what recovered, but he doesn't reply "Jace where are you going?!"

"anywhere but near you at the moment" He doesn't even turn to look at me as he yells this. He just keeps walking and I watch as he turns the corner and disappears into the streets of Amsterdam.

Its raining. Im sitting at my window seat with a large cardigan on and knee high socks just sipping on a hot cup of tea wrapped up in warm quilt. I probably look horrible to the naked eye with my hair thrown carelessly into a bun and only a light layer of mascara. I've been sitting here pondering what Jace said, what's happened to me. How did my life get so fucked up?

For some reason I'm worried about Jace being alone out on the streets. I want to tell him everything and I have no idea why. I want to go back to New York but I dont know how I could.

I'm lost in thought when there is a sharp knock on the door. I make my way over to my small apartment door I slowly open It and my eyes are met with smoldering golden orbs.

"Jace.." I breathe he is absolutely soaked and we both just stand there staring at each other for what seems like hours but in all honesty is probably only moments.

And then he is walking forward and i'm backing up as he kicks the door closed without looking advancing on me until my back hits the wall. All the while never breaking eye contact.

"Clary… I just" He sighs and runs a frustrated hand through his hair before placing it back down by my head effectively caging me in. " I can't get you out of my head. I have been worried sick since you disappeared. I haven't been able to sleep or eat or make it through a whole day without constantly thinking about you. Some how Clary Fray you have managed to not only get under my skin, but you also wiggled your way into my heart." I gasp slightly at his proclamation but he only shakes his head. " i'm not finished what ever this is we will work through it I can understand you just have to trust me. I can't go home without you I just can't" He dips forward until he is resting his forehead on mine as if all the energy has gone right out of him.

"trust me clary," he whispers and then his lips are crashing down on mine.

**Sorry guys this probably got a bit rough by the end it's way too late and i wrote a majority of this at work and just got home and it's waaayyy past my bed time! Please review it gives me motivation lol again sorry for the wait hope everyone is having a fab summer so far! **

**xoxo kennna97**


	10. Movie nights & stary eyes

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it's been so long my summer was crazy I was off backpacking Europe for 5 weeks and then classes started and my mom broke her leg so I have been off the wall busy! But in good news my finals are this week so I should be able to write more! All right here you go! **

It had been a few days since Jace had arrived in Holland, and he hadn't pushed me for more answers or mentioned going home. It was like we were walking on eggshells around each other neither one wanting to disturb the peace. We hadn't kissed again after the moment had passed Jace had pulled away and excused him to the bathroom for a shower. Frankly I was ok with it because that kiss had fogged my brain and confused me. It's easier to hold onto something you already know then exploring something new.

It was friday night and Jace and I were having a disney movie marathon. I know your thinking you are full grown adults what are you doing with your lives? And my answer to you is that if you don't like disney movie marathons then you live a horrible life.

"I can't believe these movies have so many jokes that just went right over our heads as kids," Jace said looking at me over his beer. I just roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the T.v.

"There has to be something to keep the parents who have to watch these movies over and over again from wanting to rip out their hair" I reply with a smile "though I thoroughly enjoy disney movies and could watch them forever… except for the hunchback of Noter Dame"

"I agree with you on that one, I never truly got into that movie. Actually I don't think that I have ever watched it all the way through, come to think of it" Jace smirks and takes another swig of beer chuckling to himself.

"What Jace Harondale is agreeing with me? Has the world ended?!" I giggle poking him in the shoulder. My apartment was small so we were sitting next to each other on my one couch that had served as Jace's bed the past few days. " WAIT! I have the best Idea" I jump up and run over to an old cabinet and dig through it until I find what I am looking for. "AHA! I found it! I have never actually seen this movie all the way through either so we are gonna watch it!"

Jace just shakes his head in laughter "I can't believe you still have a VHS player. It's a great idea though we should treat every disney movie with respect and watch them all fully before judging them" He smiles at me and winks.

A blush creeps across my cheeks so I turn quickly and put the movie in before plopping back down next to Jace. "It's gotta be good it's a disney movie!" I say clapping my hands enthusiastically.

Sleep is a wonderfully blissful thing. I'm nice and warm and my bed is so comfortable… wait what the fuck? Why is my bed moving? and why is it so hard? My eyes fly open and I find myself wrapped up in Jace's arms literally laying on top of him. Oh my god what happened last night? The few glasses of wine I had last night and then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had broke out the hunchback of Noter Dame so we could watch it all the way… obviously that hadn't happened. We must have just fallen asleep. But holy shit how am I supposed to get out of this situation without Jace waking up? His arms are literally wrapped around me and I'm laying on top of him for christ sakes what am i supposed to do?

Maybe if I pretend to still be asleep then when he wakes up he will have to try and navigate the situation… shit shit shit! God Clary you are so damn stupid!

So in an act of desperation I close my eyes, but I must have moved to much because one of Jace's arms falls away and I hold my breath praying that he hasn't woken up. After what feels like forever but is probably only a minute I declare the cost clear and as quietly and smoothly as I can I extract myself from Jace on the couch. Instantly I am cold from the lack of body heat so I throw a blanket on Jace to help with the loss of body heat.

Damn. He's a deep sleeper he was still asleep when I got back from my morning run.

**sorry is so short but hopefully I will publish the second part sometime this week! Please review it does inspire me to write more as long as it is nice and not mean ;) thanks guys! **

**Xoxo kenna**


	11. An Unexpected Trip

**Ok I am sooooo soooo sorry it has been so long! I know this is just a super short chapter but I figured it was better then nothing! I hope everyone is well! I do not own TMI i wish i was that big of a master mind but im not. **

"Dina when are we going to meet this mystery man?" My co-worker Erica asked waggling her eyebrows at me.

"He's not a 'mystery' man Erica I know him from the states." I replied rolling my eyes at her. "And to answer your question…. Never"

Erica made a pouty face at me as she began to deal with a customer who wanted the most complex order ever. I was determined to not let Jace get tangled in this mess. It wasn't fair to him. The hard part though is how to get him to go home? The only way I can think of to do that is to be the biggest bitch in the world to him and I don't know if I can bring myself to do that to him.

"My question is," My other co-worker Ben Drawls snapping me out of my head. "Is why on earth he traveled all the way across the world to see you." He arched is eyebrows.

"You guys are annoying" I reply sticking my tongue out at them. "None of you are meeting him. Never Ever Ever." Turning back to the drink I am currently trying not to fuck up.

"Now Clary don't you know not to say Never ever?" My head whips around to the sound of a VERY familiar voice. I spot a smirk on a certain golden haired man's face as he leans on the counter.

"Jace what are you doing here? Your supposed to be back at the apartment!" I hiss at him.

"I just wanted a cup of Jo and I heard that this is the best place there is" I snort and roll my eyes.

" Verdomme Dina je hebt je zelf een sexy mannen !" **(Damn Dina you got your self a sexy man!) **Erica said with a low whistle.

"Shut up Erica hij is niet mijn man!" (**Shut Up Erica he isn't my man!" **I snap at her blushing slightly and Jace looks back and forth between us with a confused look on his face.

"Clary aren't you going to introduce us to your…" he trailed off

I just let out a big huff "Everyone this is Jace. Jace this is Dina and Ben" Jace throws them an easy smile and shakes their hands telling them what a pleasure it is to meet them. I just roll my eyes as I watch them fall under Jace's charms. Damn Bastard.

"Hey we are going up to the Mountains later today for the weekend and I think you two should come! It will be like old times Dina" Ben says looking at me hopefully. God I knew I should have gone to Barcelona where I have no ties. Dammit Clary you need to get out of this situation. Before I can answer I hear Jace saying,

"That would be great!" Jace says smiling. "Where do we go?"

"Were going to leave from here in an hour you can ride up with us! Clary go home pack right now and then come straight back!" Dina says bouncing up and down clapping her hands together.

Good god please don't let anything bad happen this weekend.

Twenty minutes later we are back at my apartment. I am currently trying to pack when I hear a light nock on my door. I turn to face Jace who is leaning on my door frame.

"Is there going to be snow where we are going?" Jace asks.

"Yeah we are going up to the mountains to go snowmobiling."

"OK I need to go out and get some snow clothes… is there a shop nearby at all?"

I pause and debate for a moment, and without thinking too much about it I push past Jace. "That's not necessary hold on." I walk up the hall and stand at the door of a room I haven't entered in 3 years. I take a deep breath and push the door open.

As soon as I enter the room it is as if all the air has been sucked out of my lungs as I look around the room everything has a slight coating of dust has covered everything. I try to push away the tsunami of emotions that are running over me as I open the drawer and grab out some snow clothes for Jace.

I quickly rush out of the room and hand the clothes to a silent Jace. And I thank him in my head for not saying anything because if he did I would probably lose it. I quickly go back to my room and finish packing before we head out the door and back to the café.

I Just pray to god that this Trip doesn't end in disaster.

**Ok please review! I will try and get the next chapter up soon and I will try to make sure its longer! Actually what would you prefer? A shorter chapter more frequently or a longer chapter less frequently? Let me know!**

**Thanks everyone hopefully your still with me! XOXO Kenna **


End file.
